


The usual

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, soulmates true love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: A usual day with married vicley





	The usual

“You’re so beautiful”Lucas told his wife 

“Thank you very much hubby”Vic said to Lucas 

“I mean every word Eggy”Lucas replied gazing affectionately over at the love of his life 

“I don’t deserve you at all”Vic said to him 

“That’s where you my beloved wife are wrong because you definitely do”Lucas kissed her deeply 

“Very smooth”Vic laughed

“I’m a man of many talents”Lucas winked 

“I didn’t see you much around 19 today what were you up to?”Vic asked her husband

“Just the usual”Lucas had mentioned to her casually making conversation with her 

“Like what?”Vic inquires 

“Chief stuff going from station to station”Lucas said


End file.
